As I see it through your eyes
by the-peanut-king
Summary: This is about the Gold Saucer Event after the "I want to meet you part" as Cloud and Aeris began to reveal their feelings with one another. Contains mild sexual content. Please review if you feel to.


Aeris was having a date with Cloud when suddenly her feelings about her past love began to manifest themselves. And these thoughts were more than what she had felt about her deceased boyfriend, Zack; eventually, she and Cloud began to unravel their feelings with one another that would bind them into a relationship that Cloud had never realized. And he discovered Aeris' true motive into joining him that would mean the salvation of everyone on the planet from destruction.

_The author had written this fanfic herein for archival purposes only, and is not affiliated with nor involved into any kind of commercial venture. Plot contains sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised._

_(c) 1997 Square Electronic Arts LLC. All rights reserved. Final Fantasy VII is a registered trademark of Square Electronic Arts LLC. Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack are also registered characters of Final Fantasy VII._

AFTER THEIR EXTEMPORANEOUS stage act at the Event Square, Cloud and Aeris took a cable car ride at the Round Square. It would take them around for a bird's-eye view of the Gold Saucer.

They sat themselves comfortably, facing one another. And after a routine maintenance check made an hour ago, the operator opted for a slower pace as a safety precaution, therefore stretching the trip longer than the regulated 15-minute tour for up to thirty minutes. The attendant closed the car door, and with a gentle tug, the car made its way above the Gold Saucer.

The Ghost Hotel, at which Cloud and his friends had stayed for the night, loomed not far away. Search lights originating from the Chocobo Square played against the night sky. Cloud followed each beam with his eyes, visualizing them as swords clashing by the moonlight.

Meanwhile, Aeris looked down the window and felt as if she were flying - people below her seemed like ants scurrying about, and she could also see Midgar City by the horizon, cloaked with that eerie glow. Interestingly, she showed no signs of vertigo considering that this was the first time she had ridden a cable car. She oohed and aahed at every sight that delighted her - from the glimmering neon lights that lit the Wonder Square to the plethora of sounds around the theme park that seemed to blend in a harmonious, choir-like symphony.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Aeris gushed. "I've never been in such a place like this before. You can feel that invigorating aura that surrounds you - from the laughter and cheers, to the sound of the chocobos whizzing past you. This place is pulsing with . . . life. It's far different from what I'd been seeing around the Sector 5 slums."

He stirred himself up and took a glance outside the window as she did. "Yes, it was."

"It really does," she replied with wonder. "Around the slums you'll be seeing but narrow streets, beat-up old buildings, homeless people, and the upper plate did nothing better but to further exacerbate the pollution problem in the slums. I was curious what's outside of the city, but I was scared then. Not until I met him five years ago and everything had changed since. "

Cloud shrugged. Once again he was lost in his own reverie as he returned his attention to the feigned sword battle in the sky. His thoughts took him during the time when he was just a sixteen-year-old Shinra army recruit along with Sephiroth on a reconnaissance mission in his hometown of Nibelheim. Prior to that, vicious mutant wolves stalked upon them while on the way to the town, and the grey-haired legendary soldier of all time dealt with them in a single sword swing. His five-foot-long masamune sword glistened up the sky and Cloud could hear the whoosh whenever he swung it around with sheer precision and grace. From that point on, Cloud admired Sephiroth even more and wished he could be like him someday.

However, five years to the present, he had suddenly resurfaced despite he was said to have died in Nibelheim. He was having these strange delusions that he would be a god one day. Whatever for? To give back whatever belonged to his, er, "mother" Jenova? Or to seek some silly revenge for what Cloud had did to him? Either way, Cloud didn't know. Whatever his motivations were, Cloud was pretty damned sure that he was a victim of a terrible misinterpretation about his origins, because he himself the blonde Shinra soldier was also a victim of his own predicament similar to Sephiroth. Though he was a levelheaded man in comparison to his counterpart, he can't still deny the fact that he was a puppet and a pathetic failure as well, and no matter he refuted those caustic thoughts, he couldn't help but to ask himself "why, Cloud, why?" His hands curled into tight fists. His eyes contracted into a squint.

Meanwhile, a Shinra advertisement flashed up on the huge LCD screen at the Wonder Square, showcasing its advances in military ordnance, vehicles, robotics, information technology, space travel, and of course, the potentiality of Mako energy as the "Fuel of the Future" the corporation was gung-ho about. After which, an infomercial of the Shinra army followed therein, and with an air of superiority it heralded that its men were the "epitome of a good servant of peace ready to defend the homeland without hesitation." This paramilitary group of Shinra was named SOLDIER, where Cloud formerly belonged. The acronym itself was unknown to many, yet quite a few people had speculated that it stood for "Shinra's Order of Loyal and Determined Individuals for Extraterritorial Reconnaissance."

Drawn by what she had seen, Aeris let her eyes transfixed to the man in the picture that reminded her of Zack, Cloud's best buddy and also her late ex-boyfriend. He had a close semblance to the man on the screen - the spiky hair, piercing blue eyes, and that strong bearing of a true Shinra soldier. And almost coincidentally, she also found these attributes to the man four feet in front of her. Every time she was with him, the more she felt Zack's loving and protecting aura, and she was thankful that Cloud volunteered to be her "bodyguard" because he almost looked like him. Or was it? The feeling of nostalgia hit the hardest this time - so hard that she had become lost in her thoughts as she sat beside Cloud and squeezed his hands with tenderness.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" she began. "At a first impression it seemed that you and Zack were almost similar in every physical aspect. I know it's somewhat far-fetched, but it's quite evident. From the way you carry yourself, and. . . yes, those piercing blue eyes. I sincerely believe that I had seen him again in you."

Without thinking, Aeris looked up towards Cloud's face and said, "I wanted to see you again."

Bewildered, Cloud blurted out, "But I'm here."

"I know, I know. What I mean is . . . " she continued with a more dulcet tone, "I miss you."

He gave her a puzzled look. "I- I really don't get you. What do you mean?"

Aeris broke into a soft laugh by that thought. "I mean, you and him seem to resemble one another, and upon meeting you, I suddenly missed him. Oh my, it's been years already since he passed away. Time flies so fast indeed that you'd thought it was like moments ago."

"Were you feeling regretful about that?" Cloud inquired.

"No, no, no not at all," replied Aeris." There is no use into feeling regretful for what had happened to him, and besides . . . " She turned her gaze outside the window, ogling at the bright stars. ". . . he was safe now at the afterlife, at the Lifestream, sharing the same responsibility of keeping our planet in harmony. He was there, waiting for me."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Oh, if I could somehow meet him again - even if it would have me to go to the Lifestream itself."

Cloud was taken aback from what he had heard. He remembered Cait telling him that there would be a premonition of death amongst his companions. It was deeply ingrained into his personality to belittle that metaphysical paranormal hypothetical mumbo jumbo, but right now he felt that there was truth in it. Furthermore, he was having that hunch that it might happen anytime soon.

Why? Because he felt he cared for someone?

"Come on, you're scaring the living shit out of me. You're telling me as if there was something ominous about to happen soon."

He shuddered by that very thought. Ominous. Indeed.

Aeris' face twitched a little. "What do you mean by that, Cloud?"

Cloud hesitated a moment. Telling her that someone was bound to die soon was a taboo to him. But what's the use of holding it back?

He gulped audibly. "W-well, I really don't want to mention to you this at all . . . but . . . Cait had told me that there might be a serious repercussion should we continue our mission against Sephiroth . . . and there might be someone who . . . would pay the price for our actions."

"Cait told you that?" All she knew that the cat was all but a toy.

"Yes, he did."

She couldn't believe it. Cait's a - psychic?

Well, that didn't matter to her. What really mattered to her now was Cloud had begun to show signs of anxiety, and she must know why.

"I could sense uneasiness in you; nevertheless, we shouldn't stop from what we had sworn ourselves to do. We have an important mission here as we've got to stop Sephiroth from whatever he was planning against us. And I don't even care of what would happen based on our unfounded fears either, because I sincerely believe that everything happens for a reason. If that's one good reason to stop him, then so be it!" Aeris asserted.

In reality, Cloud never wanted the thought of Aeris being on the frontlines against Sephiroth, who for all the things holy would do everything and would show no mercy whoever stood on his way. He didn't want her to get involved into this for she had nothing to do with his mission into settling a final score with his former ally. His fear of losing someone began to haunt him.

However, Aeris was a Cetra, and they had been allegedly known to do anything no ordinary person - Mako-infused soldiers included - could do. Yet he had no perceptible idea how on earth this petite woman in pink could be able to deal with someone with the strangest of all intentions. Moreover, she had told him that "everything happens for a reason", and all of these years, he had been living a life where everything "falls for no reason."

Cloud sighed despite his anxiety. "You're right. It's just because I'm feeling insecure about myself - there are many instances in my life that had wrecked the hell out of me. And I'm also afraid one day I would fail at something that could have just prevented from the beginning."

So there it was. Fear of making the right choices that would seal his fate irrevocably, and by that comes the sorry attempt to make peace with himself to cover up his self-inflicted guilt feeling.

And there lies the problem. And that's why he was a failure.

Aeris stroked Cloud's shoulder with heartfelt sympathy. "Come on, Cloud. Don't feel so sorry for something you can't manage. It's not your fault. You were deeply frustrated for yourself thinking that most things never went according to the plan. You were having problems in accepting things as they were. You were also afraid of making choices you have to do. Therefore, you end up deep in angst and beat yourself into something way beyond your control. Can you change the world if you keep on angsting like that? You only make things way much worse. You deprive yourself of the freedom of what really lies beyond."

"Whatever you do, don't let your fears stop you. Learn more on how would you manage it and turn it for your benefit. You may be afraid of losing something or someone, but remember that what lies ahead is something that you have never expected. You may have lost your beliefs, but that would had made you realize of what life really is."

Aeris looked straight into Cloud's eyes, and she blinked hers. "Just remember - don't regret into something that you can't change. Focus on something that you can do and you can make a difference to the world. Remember, you are a soldier. And you never quit on anything, do you?"

Feeling comfortable now, Cloud felt that his affinity with Aeris had become stronger. He had finally found someone who had a sympathetic heart for his shortcomings, and a fairly steadfast and mature attitude that was unexpected of her.

"Thanks. I appreciated with what you had said; I never thought that I would be hearing it from you. You're a woman of intelligence and sincerity. You're more than what you are." And then he hugged her tightly.

She blushed upon hearing those words. "You're welcome, besides, that's what, er, friends, are for, right?"

Or was it more than just friends?

She had a vague discernment of which is which.

Cloud brought Aeris' head closer to his chest, feeling that they had digressed from a romantic date by light years. She closed her eyes; she could hear his heart thumping in a rhythmic beat. It seemed to imply that she was hearing Zack's heartbeat instead of Cloud's. So rhythmic. So soothing. So . . . .

Her thoughts were cut off when Cloud sent her back to reality. "By the way, you've mentioned before that you longed for Zack, do you?"

She was caught off guard by that query while dreaming about the man.

"Not really. I just missed the old times, especially when he suggested that I'd better going to sell flowers for a living. He even helped me build a simple cart in which I can peddle my flowers along the street. Well, eventually it got ruined, then I began placing flowers inside the basket. Way much lighter to carry along rather than a 20 kilo contraption, poor me." She ended the sentence with a giggle.

"Then I've told him that your military organization is one ruthless group, which I thought had offended him, because I never knew that he was a member of the Shinra military. He never got angry with me, and he even showed me his eyes - eyes deep blue with mako. And that made me feel at ease with him and be brave enough to see the sky outside the city. The sky was wonderful indeed- after seventeen years being locked up in the gritty slums of that forsaken city rife with corporate greed and relentless thirst for power.

Aeris looked at him lovingly and grinned. " Yes. Those Mako-infused eyes. They have that distinctive look that can't be described in words. And, like what I've told you before, that both of you have several similar aspects. That's why I'd decided to go with learn more about you - and him."

She also revealed to him about what was her true motive into joining him, that somehow she would be doing something that came from her instincts, and whatever that was, she was firm in her resolve that she had got to do what she must do. Thus she persisted into agreeing Cloud to count her in his party.

For everything happens for a reason.

However, there was this question that had been lingering on her mind: was she involved in some love triangle between him and Tifa? She remembered the day when she asked this stranger of a Shinra soldier if she, the bartender at Seventh Heaven, was his lover. Cloud said no. He was lying, Aeris told herself, for he had known her since childhood. And she knew so well that 90 percent of childhood friends of the opposite sex end up as lovers as they grow older.

And there she was, a lonely, shy, and sweet Midgarite florist tending her beloved chrysanthemums in the church, when all of a sudden a blond spiky-haired man fell through the roof and crashed onto her flower bed. He should have died by then, but somehow they softened his fall and survived. Now she was having these thoughts that the man had similarities to the one she had also feelings to. Same scenario at the church. A man named Zack. An ex-SOLDIER. And yes, those blue Mako-infused eyes.

What do you call a person who gets in a way of a mutual relationship of two lovers thus their eventual breakup? Yes. The third wheel. And Aeris was the third wheel. Out to bring havoc upon their relationship for her mutual gain.

To confirm whether it was true or not, she needed to ask if Cloud's heart belonged to Tifa and no one else. And that proved to be an awkward - if not intrusive - move on her part. She had sworn herself not to meddle into anyone's personal lives. Yet there was always an exception to the rule. And this was the exception. She must delve even deeper. There were feelings left unsaid. And all she had were misconceptions. Assumptions. Preconceived notions. Potent ingredients into misunderstanding the situation.

Summoning her courage, Aeris blinked her eyes, licked her already dry lips, and tried to sit ramrod straight. Her heart rate hastened. Her hands were shaking slightly.

In a sotto voce manner of speaking she asked, "Cloud, let me ask you one thing, but please don't be offended as I ask, ok?" She hoped that he failed to hear that hard swallowing at the beginning of the sentence.

Cloud stalled for a moment before saying, "Go ahead."

Aeris cleared her throat. She opened her mouth, started speaking, yet no words came out.

Strong hands stroked her hair lovingly. "Please proceed. Whatever that is, is a question you need answers desperately."

Was she that desperate indeed?

She can't tell.

"Um . . . were you and Tifa were, er, that . . . close?" She felt like a dumbass by that one.

"Close? Like for instance?"

The torture! "Um . . ._ friends?_" she euphemized.

"Umfriends? Oh, you mean . . . sweethearts? Lovers?"

Feigning boldness, she asserted, "Yes. Remember that you told me - "

Cloud remembered it as quick as lightning. "That Tifa is my girl?"

"Yes?" Something stuck her throat thus that squeaky sound.

To her truest surprise Cloud let out a laugh - it started from a restrained chuckle, then he laughed out loud as if there would be no tomorrow. Why, for 21 years of his life this was the best laugh he ever had! His face was turning beet-red. Tears rolled down his cheeks by the extremity of his laughter, his shaking facial muscles hastening their descent. Fists were pounding on the walls as he was lost in hysteria.

Aeris blanched at his weird reaction. Was he laughing at her because she had choked on her saliva and her voice sounded funny? Or was he laughing at her because the question presented to him was way too forward to ask. She was confused unto whether she had offended him, or she was offended by him for that matter. It took Cloud a minute before he finally returned to his senses.

"W-were you asking me whether Tifa has still the hots for me yet?" Holy hell, he had been telling himself that this particular question would be asked again during their date. And he was never wrong!

With confidence regained, Aeris replied, "And you have been together since childhood, do you?"

Cloud planted his hands onto her shoulders. "Yes, Tifa was my childhood friend in Nibelheim. We shared common interests, and I had left town to enlist SOLDIER at 16, until Zack and I turned fugitives after the Nibelheim conspiracy. Then I ran across her at the Seventh Heaven train station in Midgar City and I'd joined AVALANCHE with her and Barret. And somehow old memories started to resurface that - " He suddenly realized that he was at loss of words.

Aeris waited.

Cloud muttered something unintelligible.

Aeris waited still.

"Ok," he conceded. "We have been friends for a long time and . . . "

Cloud shouldn't lest forget in his mind that the Gainsborough woman was a Cetra, and she could clearly distinguish whether one was lying by feeling his bodily systems in a clairvoyant fashion. He could not afford saying anything stupid.

". . . yes, we _did_ have an intimate relationship with one another . . . and no, n-not that as intimate as you think. We were, er, friends more than lovers, and we had been together for quite a time now." He ended his words with a chuckle.

Aeris was quite contented with the answer, and to finish it off, she lashed out this million-gil question: "Well, how about me? What do you think of me?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, and grumbled again with a facepalm._ Oh sheesh, why do I have to go through this?_ he mumbled wearily. He had got to be more careful what words he would say.

He proceeded, "Actually our first encounter in Midgar was simply forgettable. You asked me what had exploded at the Mako reactor near Sector One, and I even bought a flower from you, which I ah - " He almost slipped his tongue into saying that he gave it to Tifa, and he'll be damned to hell if he ever did. "I mean, m-my feelings were pretty much the same when we met again at the church, and I admit that I was impressed with what you did to save Marlene from the Sector 7 collapse."

"You even insisted into coming with me for no apparent reason no matter I refused. However, that changed after I felt something that drew me to you. Maybe it's your innocent and yet enigmatic demeanor, I dunno. Not until this day that I have found out that you sympathized with me and understood my eccentricities."

Cloud stood up straight. "To tell you frankly, I was having trouble expressing my feelings for you before. We had been known each other for less than a week. However, in that shortest possible time I had begun to learn more of you, thence I was confused of how I should feel for you. Now, I've discovered that you have that profound sympathy for me. And from this day henceforth, I sincerely believe that you are here with me not only just because I have similarities with Zack, but for something much, well, um . . . you persisted into coming with me because you, being a Cetra, knew from the very start on how to stop Sephiroth in his tracks - even though you have to sacrifice your life for it. You were doing this for . . . me. And for the sake of everyone else. So . . . right now I would say this to you that . . . "

"You have feelings for me too?"

He wrapped his sinewy arms around her neck. " . . . I would say yes. But there is no reason for you or Tifa to be jealous with one another. I loved you for what you are as how I loved Tifa the way she was. I have no bias between of you."

She wanted to be 9,999% sure. "Really?"

He cupped his hand below her chin. "Yes. I swear I do."

And there it was, the answer she'd been seeking for had been revealed. That brought her a sense of relief. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"So would I have thought, and I was never wrong!" Her eyes were slightly watery, yet she managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Cloud."

He lifted her tear-soaked face to his eyes. "You're welcome."

Once more she laid her face against Cloud's chest. What a feeling. There couldn't be any reason to be doubtful of each others' thoughts and feelings anymore. Freedom was all for them to spare; freedom to express their emotions with one another.

It was that sense of freedom that Cloud asked Aeris this question, "Tell me more about Zack. How did you meet him?"

It was also that sense of freedom that Aeris replied to the question, "Well, Zack and I had met in the church the same fashion as you. He fell on the roof, and gave me quite a shock. Good thing he landed on my flower bed, and when he came to, he called me "Mom." He looked like a sick puppy by that." There was a giggle." I was about 17 years old then and he was, hmmm, 20? He was quite brashy and debonair, and he was a -"

"Ladies' man and can read their minds in a flash." Cloud finished the sentence for her.

Aeris was flabbergasted. "How did you know about that?"

"Well, um, he's my best buddy for crying out loud," Cloud grinned impishly. "And?"

Aeris continued. "Yes, for that matter - and after that, he asked me for a date. He suggested that I should be selling flowers in the city since they are a rarity in the slums. We went to the Wall Market park, and the poor guy got his wallet snatched by a kid, which I helped him into looking. We had a little conversation in which, like what I have said before, I told him that SOLDIERs are a rouge group involved into some dirty nasty work. I never thought that he was a SOLDIER operative, and I'm afraid I have offended him. But no. He showed his eyes onto me and said that they are laced with Mako - a mark of a true SOLDIER - just like you, Cloud."

"In that short time I felt that I was going to be at ease with him. I'd like to know more of each other until he was called to the Shinra army HQ for a mission to search for Genesis . . I even left a note for him promising him to come back for me. But . . ." Aeris smiled ruefully with a sigh, "news had reached telling me that Zack had died outside Midgar - just before he was about to meet me."

Aeris paused again, and smiled. "And now, you came into my life, five years after his death, and I'd felt Zack's presence from you, apparently. Thus . . . I ended up with you."

And Cloud also knew why Aeris insisted into coming with him.

She sighed and turned her gaze outside the window. The moon was full and round, and it seemed to smile upon them for this intimate time together. It was exactly the same moment when she and Zack were alone outside Midgar City years ago.

"Cloud, look at the moon," she said. "They say that if you look at the sun, you'll go blind. But if you look at the moon, inspiration will strike you."

"Oh yes, and they say that it inspires the romantic mood between lovers - like, um, we are right now, don't you think?" Cloud interpolated.

Aeris held his hand dearly. "Yes. And some say it causes lunacy among few people."

"Lunacy?"

"It is said that the moon's gravity had an effect on our brainwaves, and therefore some become loonies just because of that phenomenon - well that's what I've heard from Zack," she explained.

Cloud nodded. "So that means I'm a loony too, Aeris?"

Aeris broke into giggles. "Hee hee, you're such a kidder, Cloud. Hmmm . . . yes, a loony with a heart, that's it."

They both laughed.

Aeris rose from her seat and sat onto Cloud's lap. Cloud wrapped his arms around her neck to keep her at place.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

Aeris peered into Cloud's eyes with tenderness. She couldn't deny the feeling that she could see Zack's soul into Cloud's. She smiled and said, "Your eyes. . . yes, I can see Zack in you, but I believe there's more than that. I can see much more than that. In your eyes I can see someone - a man who seemed to be tough and strong. . . yet had a loving heart despite the pain he had been through. A man who is so stoic, yet never forgets to smile whenever someone makes him happy within himself, and a man who . . . a man who needs someone to be on his side when troubles seems insurmountable for him to bear - and only a woman who understands him can get him out of his predicament."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Cloud, it is true that I'd felt the same love I had with Zack, but . . . I fell also for you not because you are very similar in every way, but because of what you really are and the troubles that you bear all along. And I'm happy that he'd let us to be together - even for a while."

The blond soldier felt relieved by the words he had heard from her. Truly, their feelings with one another had been firmly resolved, and Cloud couldn't deny it. He cupped her chin on his hand and said, "Thank you."

Afterward he landed his hand onto her cheek and touched it tenderly. Aeris shivered from the sensation, and she peered into his eyes again before saying:

"Cloud . . . that's more like it . . . and please, let your fingers caress my hair. Zack loved to do that whenever we were together, so I can feel more of him."

Cloud did. He removed his battle-worn leather gauntlet - his hard, calloused hands stroking gently her soft brown hair as if he were stroking a cat. Aeris moaned each time his nails tickled her scalp down to her nape. Cloud brought his face closer to her hair and sniffed at it, its faint floral scent flowing through his nostrils so enchanting to his senses.

Now the passion was beginning to sky-rocket, Cloud asked Aeris, "Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded, and almost immediately Cloud planted his lips onto hers. She was taken aback a bit, yet she locked involuntarily her hands behind Cloud's neck and tongues twisted around their lips in a soulful manner. She could feel the heat being sucked out of her body as Cloud kept on swirling his tongue like no other. It sent chills up her spine and felt as if she were floating in mid-air.

"I've been waiting this for so long, Aeris," Cloud whispered under his breath as she wiggled by the deep sensation within.

"Oh, yes . . . I never expected that you were a great kisser," she affirmed truthfully.

"Am I better than Zack himself?"

"You bet . . . . "

And there they were, tounges were once again swirling with one another - and one could imagine that they were lost in reality as they were being consumed by the flames of passion at lightning speed. They slowly stood up, to the window until the Cetra was now between him and the window; Cloud abruptly cut their kissing spree short and gazed lovingly at her.  
"You know what?"

"What?"

"You looked lovely tonight, why not take this date to the next level?" Stoic he might be, but somehow he could express his feelings when he wished to.

"What do you mean?"

It might sound too brash for him to continue, but he proceeded. "Well, you know, we can make love here tonight and . . ."

Aeris was taken aback. "Right now? Do-do we have to? B-but . . .what if . . . we . . . "

"Don't worry," he held her hand close to his chest. "Why are you hesitating?"

She felt hesitant not because she found the request too brazenly, but because she was unsure of the idea of having sex in a public place. And what if they were caught in the middle of a erotic scene? The thought of getting caught naked in the gondola was not a good scenario for both of them. It would create a buzz that would swiftly be heard by Tifa and others. She tried to dispel all of those thoughts and uncertainties going around her head, and those added excitement and danger to the drama.

"I-I don't know. This is not what we had planned, and I-I am not really prepared for this. Are you really sure no one will see us?"

"Of course," Cloud said soothingly, cupping her chin on his hand. "And besides, it's only you and me in this cab. No one will see us here, and will be a guarded secret."

Aeris nodded slowly. "I-I'm not so sure, maybe I'm feeling ashamed or something."

"Why you be so ashamed of? You looked lovely, sweet and - -"

"No, no . . . I am not used into getting, um, naked infront of someone, unless, well, that person is someone that I could trust."

Stiffling a chuckle, he grinned "So that means you don't trust me?"

"I do, but . . . . "

"No worries." Cloud started licking her neck, his fingers playing the locks of her hair."That is a yes to me".

He resumed the deep kiss, and now, his hands roamed around her body until his fingers crawled onto her jacket and tossed it away. He might have some thoughts of fantasizing her the first time they met in the church, and although she took the initiative for them to have a date, then he thought that it was not that malicious if he took it to the intimate level.

He immediately undid the buttons of her dress from top to bottom. Hearts racing and heat was building up with that powerful sensational feeling. Time seemed to move in slow-motion. Finally, it was down to the last button, and he paused.

He took a deep breath; he felt that he was about to collapse.

Her pupils dilating, breath quickening.

"Aeris . . ."

She gasped as she felt her dress slide down her body. Her face become suddenly hot; she blushed over as she modestly covered her breasts with her hands. She looked even so delicate, innocent and beautiful in that particular pose.

Cloud followed suit; he removed all his clothing at such terrific speed. He went next to her, and with his heart racing and his mind in a frenzy, Cloud let his fingers run along her soft curves. Aeris shivered from the sensation, tickling her as they glided effortlessly on her ivory skin like butter. She turned her eyes away from him.

"A-are you sure about this?", she said in a weak voice. "This is my real first sexual encounter from anyone else - especially from the likes of . . . you."

Cloud smiled and brought her face to his with his fingers. "Yes. Don't worry. Everything's all right."

Afterward, he laid her gently onto the gondola floor. He lifted her head by the nape, saying, "And I never thought you were this lovely. Now, let's begin." He locked his lips onto hers, and she squirmed with delight as tongues intertwined each other enticingly. It went on and on as if it could go on forever, and she wished it would never stop.

Breathing deeply now, Cloud's fingers were gently touching every region of her body as if he were kneading bread. His hands tickled her neck and slowly they reached down to those two mounds of love on her chest. His tongue stationed itself onto her pink nipples as it licked around them, and at the same time, sucking at them gently as if he were drawing milk from it. Aeris purred each time as Cloud nipped lightly at her teats which had stiffened with undeniable passion. It perplexed her at what she's reacting, but she could not deny the spontaneous euphoric feeling that accompanied it.

Next, his hands crawled down onto her hips. She gasped as he let them glide around her crotch feeling for the soft spot underneath. And like an octopus' tentacles trying to get hold of its prey, his hands started pinching her soft derriere that could be compared to a cotton pillow.

Now he could not wait no more, but wanting to be sure, Cloud asked Aeris, "Can I take them off now?"

It took a moment before she nodded in response, thus he deftly slipped his fingers inside the skimpy garment and let it slide down to her legs; and there she was, now totally naked, and his heart almost stopped at the sight that beheld him, Wasting no time, he swept his tongue over her sensitive mound before working its way to where the two lips meet. Aeris gave a sharp cry, initially she wanted to tell Cloud to stop; however, the feeling was so strong that her hips had begun squirming like crazy, requiring Cloud to grab her derriere to keep it at place. She had begun sweating hard, her breathing quickening, her limbs quivering. She could feel the numbness and the blazing heat between her legs. Cold tears welled from her eyes as she kept moaning sensual sounds of pleasure that had begun to echo around the cable car. She pounded her fists hard onto the gondola floor from the overwhelming feeling that was impossible to resist. She let out a scream as she hit her orgasm, then followed by soft whimpering as she finally had gotten the feeling of being sexually aroused for the very first time in her life.

"Cloud?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I never thought that we would end up like this, and I knew Zack won't mind us having this lovely time together," said Aeris with a smile on her face.

"He surely does," agreed Cloud while licking at her neck.

"And, by the way - "

Cloud nodded with an assuring smile. "I know, Aeris, I know." He had decided against copulation at this time; all that mattered was that he had given her that clean and euphoric feeling she won't forget. He was a man who'd never wanted to take advantage of anything for his own personal interest. And besides, this night of romancing alone and above the Gold Saucer served as a covenant of their new-found relationship they finally had discovered, in addition that they have a mission to complete ahead.

And thus they made love through the night as bodies wriggled erotically in a slow, sensual manner. Moans of pleasure reverberated in a crescendo within the confines of the cable car, and time seemed to stop as their carnal orgies went on for several minutes or more.

They sat on the floor and laughed heartily from the experience. Cloud was sweating hard, despite the fact that the air-conditioning was on at 25 degrees C. Aeris looked quite pale, and was gasping for breath. She leaned her head onto Cloud's shoulder and the man hugged her with love and care.

"This is the loveliest moment I'd ever had," she gasped. "It made me feel that I'm on, pardon the pun, on cloud nine!"

"So am I," Cloud said. "How do you feel now? Did I satisfy you?"

"Yessir!" Aeris chirped with enthusiasm - and almost instinctively she kissed Cloud on the lips, then to the neck, tickling him. "That is my seal of approval of my satisfaction from you."

"And this is the sign of acknowledgment for what you did," groaned Cloud as he bussed her back to the nape, and then to her belly and he was about to go down further when:

_Attention Round Square passengers: our gondola ride will end in three minutes. Please check all your belongings before leaving. Again, the ride will end in three minutes. Thank you and we hoped you had enjoyed the ride!_

"Shit, we're getting off soon. Hurry and let's get dressed!" Cloud gasped upon hearing the announcement over the PA system. "Let me help you up, Aeris, and let's make sure that we must leave this car as if nothing happened here, ok?"

"Right," Aeris agreed, after which Cloud lifted up his trousers, he helped Aeris stand up her feet and dressed the same. They sat, and when the attendant opened the door, they were holding hands with one another before disembarking the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Cloud said to the attendant. "My date has surely enjoyed all the sights around the Saucer."

"You're welcome, sir," the attendant said with courtesy. Afterward he said to himself: What a sweet couple, it seemed that they were truly meant for each other.

Upon reaching the Station Square, Cloud halted for while. Something had hit him - that indescribable feeling he had never felt before in his entire lifetime. Everything around him seemed brighter than the first time he arrived at the Saucer.

"What was it Cloud?" Aeris asked curiously.

"This feels weird. I couldn't tell what I'm feeling - somehow I felt that I had become a changed man; I felt that I had become free. Free from doubts, inhibitions . . . and it's all because of you, Aeris. Being with you has given me a fresher perspective about you, and life in general. Yet still . . . I still fear that . . . ."

"No, no, please don't," Aeris pleaded. "Please don't think about that. I know that you love me somehow, but Cloud, there will come a time when you should learn to let someone go - for a greater benefit of many. I understand that it's a struggle for you to realize, yet remember that times change, Cloud. Times change, and we should change with them . . . and . . . that's how life is. All right?"

Cloud sighed deeply. "Ok . . . I'll promise you that . . . but before anything else -" Cloud drew Aeris closer to him and landed a soft peck on her lips. The woman followed suit with a much more passionate kiss until it felt like eternity.

And she whispered these words to his ear: _"Heci deia ei deacis."_

Cloud winced. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a Cetraic word for 'I love you'. Don't you, Cloud?"

"Heck, why not?" and finally she let her arms wrap around him with a bear hug. For it was a date well spent - one that she won't forget for as long as she lived . . . or so.

_Thanks, Cloud, for this time we had spent together. My heart and my mind will keep me at peace by thinking of you; and I know you'll be feeling the same way too. I felt honored to be with you, Cloud. You will always be a part of my memory as I follow the path what fate had laid out for me. For you. For Zack. And for the planet as well._

_Author's note 3/17/2013: I've made some revisions along the story line referring to canon events in FFVII Crisis Core at the middle part of the story. I never finished the game myself, just Google'd it on what the game is all about. And I thought of including some events/references here. _


End file.
